


Temptation

by Blownwish



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: M/M, Sexual Manipulation, cocktease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:58:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9381464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blownwish/pseuds/Blownwish
Summary: Edward Elric finally figured out how to get his way where Colonel Mustang is concerned... by being a total cocktease.





	

Author's Notes: Thank you, Batsutousai, for the copy editing. You are a legend!

++

Temptation was coming my way, whistling as he walked down the hall, stopped at my office door and said: "Knock, knock.” He lingered so I could get a good look at what I couldn't touch. He even tugged his belt loop, giving me a peek at his firm, toned belly. Then he stepped inside my doorway, because Temptation didn't need permission. "Here I am, useless bastard.” Yes, there he was: fucking peaches and cream. 

He ran his finger along the sofa before he sat down, rubbed his hands over his thighs, then stretched and exposed his throat. "Man, I'm so exhausted. You really enjoy wearing me out." He smiled at me. I could almost _smell_ the hormones. 

I cleared my throat. "Word is you've got nothing, Fullmetal." 

He licked his lips and narrowed his eyes. He had to know I was aware of him. It was impossible not to notice Temptation when it walked through your door and sat on your couch. "Whose fault is that, Colonel Dumbass? You put me where you want me to be, like one of your stupid little chess pieces." He rubbed his fingers, back and forth, over the leather arm of my couch. 

Him? A chess piece? What a joke! I could no more control Fullmetal than I could control the images he put in my head. Fullmetal in the shower, water sluicing over flesh and gleaming steel. Fullmetal in his bed, sweating and hard as his hormones rushed him through a wet dream. Fullmetal spread out on my desk, panting and begging and ready for me to teach him about pleasure. I called him “Temptation” for a reason. I had little control over myself when it came to Edward Elric and he knew it. It was written all over his face. 

"Fair enough. I can only make lemonade out of your lemons for so long." I was only stating the obvious. He was going to do whatever he wanted and I couldn't stop him. "What do you want?"

His eyebrows shot up. "You really wanna know?" 

Yes. 

No. 

"I can't sign off on _anything._ You're going to have to clue me in." 

He watched me as if he was trying to work out a puzzle. "And if you don't like it?"

"Try me." I braced myself for the worst; some balls-out attack against the homunculi, a storm on Central, or some other insane plot. Meanwhile, my cock twitched, insisting he was talking about something else. 

Slowly, he came to my desk, frowning as he picked out a pen from my cup and flipped it between his fingers. "Is it because you trust me or do you realize you're out of options?” 

He probably knew I was half hard, but I put my hands in my lap in order to pretend I had any dignity left. "Do you actually _have_ a plan, or do you intend to fly by the seat of your pants?"

"Actually, yeah." He slid his ass on my desk. "See, I need to be able to follow evidence where it takes me, instead of taking blind leads that go nowhere. Just let me do my job. Isn't that common sense?" 

"I still need to know before your seat does the flying, Fullmetal." 

Dear god, he was leaning so close I could smell the mint on his breath. He grinned as he stared at my lips. "Oh, you'll know." Then he whispered: "And you won't be able to stop me." He didn't move back, no. He just tilted his head to the side, grinning that little grin, daring me to make a move. 

"Don't tempt fate." 

Of course I didn't move. Oh, I wanted to! My body demanded it. But I couldn't, and he knew it. "’Tempt fate.’ That's a good one. I gotta remember that.” I _felt_ his chuckle against my cheek. "Does everyone in Central know you're this easy?" He doodled stick figures doing obscene things to each other on my blank letterhead.

"I'm still your commanding officer." 

"So command my ass outta here. My seat's ready to start flying." 

I wished he would stop talking like that. My cock liked it, way too much. It liked _him,_ way too much. 

Yes. He had to go, right now. “You're dismissed." 

He dropped the pen, then folded the paper into three neat creases and stuffed it into an envelope, taking his time to lick glue as I stared at his tongue. With a wink, he dropped it on my lap. "Yes, sir!" He looked over his shoulder, just to make sure I was watching, as he slid off my desk. "My seat's just aching to fly." Temptation rubbed his ass on his way out of my office. 

 

I barked “Not now!” when Hawkeye appeared at my doorway. Somehow I managed to get myself up and lock the door. My hands shook as I tore open the envelope, threw it on my desk, and undid my fly.


End file.
